


If it ain't baroque, don't fix it

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Disney World & Disneyland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks, Snark, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to her mother's chagrin, the Avengers take Cassie out for a 'family' day at Disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it ain't baroque, don't fix it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandaruler1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaruler1897/gifts).



> I am so damn sorry that this took so long, I had a break-up that I'm still not happy about and writing just felt...wrong. I thought it would be better to give it some time and actually have a fic worth reading than try for one when I felt so shitty, so yeah. I'll try!

"You will look after her, won't you?" Peggy Rae fretted as she absentmindedly petted Cassie's hair, the child in question straining against her mother, desperate to spend as much time with her superhero friends as possible. 

"I always do," Scott replied, meeting the eyes of his ex-wife for one second before dropping his gaze to the floor under her intense stare, gritting his teeth as he prepared for the list of things that could have happened to Cassie whilst the Avengers were taking care of her.

"Come on daddy! Let's go!" eventually Cassie pulled free of the restraints of her mother's arms, running to Scott and, beyond him, the minivan that held the rest of the Avengers. "We're going to Disneyland!" Scott looked back for one last shrug at Peggy Rae, who was alternating between gaping at the van and staring in disbelief at her arms as though she couldn't believe that Cassie would rather be in a theme park with a group of superheroes than with her. 

 

Disneyland had, rather surprisingly, been Bruce's idea. The team had been more lethargic than usual of late, and they were bored. Bruce, knowing all too well the hellish activities that could unfold if the team got too bored and decided to hold another water balloon fight, had chosen to preemptively unleash the chaos in an area that was (hopefully) adapted enough to dealing with screaming to children to be marginally better at containing the Avengers than Central Park had been. Even as he sat in the van, headphones in and head turned to politely ignore Thor's ramblings, he was prepared to thoroughly regret his decision.

It almost went wrong before even entering the park, since Thor managed to forget how turnstiles worked and chose instead to walk straight through without presenting his ticket, even though it was in his hand the whole time. After a brief battle between his leg and the metal, which was in no way strong enough to withstand such a siege by a demigod, he had dented the barrier enough that the screaming sirens could be heard over the screaming babies, and a security officer was on hand to roll his eyes at the stupid tourist before waving the ticket under the scanner of a different turnstile with a flourish, giving it back to Thor when he was done. By the impish grin on Thor's face, the delay may have been less accident than design, although what he gained from holding up all queues for days whilst they attempted to fix the barrier arm was anyone's guess.

Next in line to fuck shit up were Natasha and Clint, who within seconds of being there had chosen the largest water ride in the entire park and managed to sneak into it without Steve noticing, primarily because he was distracted by Tony attempting to share an ice-cream with him and only getting it all over both of their faces. When Bucky pointed this out, Tony smiled charmingly and licked a stripe off Steve's cheek, leaving him with one bright red tiger-stripe on his cheek whilst the rest of his blush was covered by the dessert. By the time Natasha and Clint came back, sopping wet and laughing at Peter, whom they had crept up behind and hugged, Steve was far cleaner but the rest of the team were wishing that they could somehow bleach the image from their brains.

It wasn't until lunchtime, when the whole team was feeling a strange mixture of hungry and nauseous, that the real fun began. Cassie was riding on Pietro's shoulders, since Scott was afraid of losing her in a crowd but she hadn't wanted to miss out on the fun, and so they had reached a compromise of Pietro, since at any time when commanded by Cassie he could sprint in a circle and give her the impression of being on yet another roller-coaster. However, the downside of him being so whipped by the child was that, when she bent down and whispered in his ear that, instead of another ride and some donuts, she wanted McDonalds, he immediately zoomed off. Only Peter noticed his sudden disappearance, mostly because they had been holding hands at the time and his arm was nearly pulled out of its socket, but before he could mention it to the others Pietro had returned for just long enough to drag his boyfriend with him for the ride.

"Hang on," Tony asked, two minutes later, "Where's Cassie? And Pietro? And Peter?"

Natasha and Clint took one look at Scott's face, turning a dangerous pale, and made a beeline for the nearest massive ride, acknowledging that it would be safer than being around him when he exploded even if the ride didn't have seat-belts.

"Steve," Scott turned to the most (and only) sane member of the group, voice pleading, "help me find her! Anything could happen, they're hardly the most responsible of teenagers, they'll probably leave her and go make out, Peggy Rae will kill me, please!" Steve sighed, rubbing his temples where a headache was beginning to form, and shrugged with forced nonchalance. 

"They'll be fine," he waved a hand, a small part of him that he was hoping to compartmentalise seething with anger at the dismissive way Scott had spoken about their team, his team. Although, of course, he understood why Scott was so worried, the high-pitched whine that was his neverending string of complaints was already beginning to annoy him, which meant that it must have driven off the other members of the group by now. Right on schedule, Steve looked up to see Bucky wandering off in the direction of the smell of popcorn, and, partly out of a desire to protect his friend but mostly out of the need to escape Scott, he gestured in the general direction of the back of the winter soldier and took off after him.

Scott didn't even appear to notice he was gone.

"They've lost my fucking daughter I'm gonna kill them - no wait I'm gonna die - when they come back they're dead - they will come back won't they? They are trustworthy, right?" Scott was practically out of his mind by this point, pacing a short line as he desperately rambled his worries, the rest of the Avengers looking increasingly annoyed at the fact that they were doing more to find Cassie than her father, and trying to find ways to do it away from him. 

Thor saw a gaggle of princesses and, by proxy, a chance to escape. He made his way over to them, asking questions as though one 6 year old would really stand out amongst the crowds of Disneyland. Vision attempted to join him, but one of the teenage boys who had obviously only been dragged there because he had a little sister that really wanted a family day out mistook him for an attraction, and before Vision could protest that he was the real superhero he was surrounded by nerds asking for autographs.

Meanwhile, Scott's panic was sending Wanda into hysteria. It wasn't that she didn't trust her brother as such, but somehow the feeling of being lost in a crowd, watching her circle of friends get smaller and smaller as they each went in a different direction - and where had Tony gone? - completely got to her. It was as though the world closed in on her, everything spinning down until the only things that were real were the ground that she was staring at, the pounding in her head and the sickening certainty that they might never come back, that she could be alone forever, because her brother would never just run off like that and leave her. In some part of her mind she knew that she was being stupid, and also that she had gone from crouching to sitting on the ground, and that now someone was holding her, rocking her gently and rubbing her back and playing with her hair and whispering to her that it would all be okay. The hands that were surrounding her, protecting her from the world, lifted briefly, and she heard that same voice whispering something about "find and retrieve", but it hardly registered in her brain.

Eventually, the fog in Wanda's mind lifted enough that she was aware of her surroundings. She was sitting on a bench (and when had she got there?) with Sam's arm around her, whilst he cocked his head in a way that, she knew by now, meant that instead of seeing what was ahead of him he was looking through Redwing's eyes, using it to find her brother, Peter, and Cassie. She could also now tell that, while Steve had managed to keep Bucky there and under control, the list of missing persons had grown, with Bruce and Tony being added to it.

Although he kept it hidden better than Scott and Wanda, Steve was also panicking. At some point whilst he himself had been desperately trying to herd his team together, Tony had been lured elsewhere, probably by games or food, and was now nowhere to be found. With Cassie as the main priority, there was nothing that he could do about it except use his superior height to scan the heads of crowds in desperation.

"There she is!" Scott whooped suddenly, and Steve spun on his heel to see Pietro, Peter, Cassie and Tony all walking back at a slow pace, ambling along like they hadn't terrified half of the team with their vanishing act. As Steve had suspected, Tony had clearly been seduced by the smell of food, carrying two bags of what was basically just coloured sugar and licking his dyed-green lips as he came closer. Natasha and Clint weren't far behind, nodding to Steve as he took stock of which of their team was now missing, and Sam swiftly located Thor and Vision. With just Bruce left, they decided it would be safer to start heading back and use Redwing to find him.

Bruce was sitting on a bench outside the entrance, headphones on and looking completely peaceful. When Steve questioned where he had gone, Bruce merely shrugged and replied, "Everyone was going to come back in their own time anyway."

When Peggy Rae asked if anything untoward had happened whilst Cassie was under the care of the Avengers, Scott winked down at Cassie, shook his head and said, "Everything went completely to plan."


End file.
